AdvanceShipping Story: A Wish
by King's Fist
Summary: In a cave inside Mt. Coronet, a group of Pokemon wants to eliminate any Pokemon that comes inside. Pikachu and the rest gets stuck inside Mt. Coronet. Will they survive? Has Advanceshipping hints!


This is AdvanceShipper 2 here; I am going to write stories of Pokemon and AdvanceShipping.

Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon or anything. If I did, many changes would have happen if I were boss.

I'm back! I hope you all missed me! I am a little disappointed that almost nobody has given me a review at my Multishipping story, so remember to give a review.

This is my story about Pokémon, where they are going to make Pikachu and Glaceon together. And everyone tries to make them together, almost everyone.

Humans: Ash, May, Brock and Dawn.

Pokemon: Pikachu, Eevee, Buneary, Chimchar, Piplup, Gliscor, Munclax, Grotle, Happiny, Buizel, Sudowoodo, Squirtle, Blaziken, Croagunk, Mamoswine, Pachirsu, Staravia, Beautifly and Ampipom.

Grotle: Hey have you noticed that Pikachu is having this crush?

Chimchar: Who's the crush then?

Piplup: Is it Buneary or one of those new girls?

Happiny: I think the name is May, and she looks like a nice person.

The Pokémon were gathered around the food to talk. May was visiting Ash, Brock and Dawn at the outside of Mt. Coronet. The reason why May visited them was because she wanted to confess her feelings to Ash. But what she didn't know was that Ash liked her as well.

Chimchar: That makes perfect sense, since Pikachu likes that Eevee and Ash likes May.

Piplup: What about poor Buneary then? She will be crushed, because of that Eevee.

Gliscor: Just because you steal our screentime, doesn't mean you can steal our story time.

Sudowoodo: Can't we just ask Pikachu, we need an Eevee in the gang.

Happiny: I wonder how they breed, how do that do that? I wonder where the eggs come from.

And as trainer, Pikachu and Eevee were in love. Before Sinnoh, they shared a close bond. But after Eevee and May left, Pikachu were depressed and lost more battles than in the other regions. And the Pokemon discussed that Pikachu and Eevee were the ones to make Ash and May together.

Grotle: I heard that a Bulbasaur feel in love with a Bulbasaur.

Pachirsu: Love is in the air!

Happiny: How can we make them together?

Chimchar: The answer is that they should go inside Mt. Coronet and see a Luvdisc.

Piplup: They aren't any Luvdisc there.

Staravia: Lets just ask the trainers and then we go inside will they stay outside.

Will Staravia made the idea; the other Pokémon also had a discussion. And Staravia asked Ash to go inside. And the answer everybody where hoping for were a "Yes". Then everybody went inside.

Squirtle: I wonder what we are going to do inside.

Pikachu: Hey Squirtle, have you seen Squirtle, the one with the sunglasses?

Blaziken: Yes, we visited Oak's lab and he were visiting. She was all over him.

Beautifly: What about you then, Blaziken? I might take a guess, but what about Sceptile?

Buizel: Who's Sceptile?

Eevee: A guy who are super strong and Blaziken's boyfriend.

As they walked inside, leaded by Piplup they dodged to be seen. After some walking, all most everyone was exhausted. Mamoswine, Blaziken and Pikachu had to carry others. And finally, they arrived were the water Luvdisc were.

Piplup: What are you? You are so weak, can't believe that you were so weak.

Mamoswine: Easy to him to say, he was sitting at my head and giving commands.

Munclax: He has a big head, maybe we could ask Chimchar to make us penguin on stick?

Eevee: We need to be careful, the ground can give after, and then we will fall.

Ampipom: I have heard that are hundreds of floor under us, and they are guarded by….

Beautifly: Guarded by who? I hope it's someone not that tough?

Then suddenly a earthquake hit them, and the ground gave after. Then everybody fell, and Beautifly, Gliscor and Staravia got dragged down by Piplup, who jumped on there heads and fell with them. Then tunnels spited them.

Mamoswine: What happen, somebody better answer me?

Sudowoodo: I don't know what happen. The ground gave after I think?

Ampipom: How many tunnels was it?

Staravia: I think it were three tunnels, and who are here?

Beautifly: I think it's Mamoswine, Sudowoodo, Staravia, Ampipom and me.

Grotle: We better start moving. I don't want the guardians after me.

After the earthquake, no one of them who felt moved. After one of the rock got smashed under, Blaziken tossed them away and destroyed other stones to let out the trapped Pokémon. After some rocks destroyed, Blaziken rescued all of them.

Buizel: What happened? Is everyone okay?

Happiny: I think, but where are we?

Squirtle: We have to live, and get out of here. We better get moving, right?

Pachirsu: We are being trapped. That's a bad reason to be hyper.

Blaziken: We are ready to go, I hope so.

Chimchar: I'm ready, and we better start moving, before it gets nasty.

And the last group, after some few minutes, some of them began to move. Pikachu managed to wake up, and saw the other's on the ground. Being a fast thinker, like his master, he ran over to them and waked them up. After waking everyone up, Piplup weren't moving, and Pikachu gave him a Thunderbolt.

Piplup: What was that good for?

Eevee: He did it because you didn't move.

Buneary: Yeah, doesn't mess with my love cuddle Pikachu.

Gliscor: We must going to move out quickly.

Munclax: What about something to eat?

Croagunk: A delicious meal we only should eat three times a day.

Pikachu: I see a way out of here. So this way!

Now, as the three groups began to move, some Pokemon began to move inside. And those weren't the groups. Soon, many of them moved, and meet at room were nine tunnels around them. Then nine Pokemon came into the room, and looked at each other.

Rhyperior: Who dare to interrupt my sleep?

Aggron: It must be intruders. They can't be here, they can't see our secret.

Probopass: We must quickly stop them.

Tyranitar: Should we blast them from distant, or ambush them?

Golem: What if there trainers arrive? We have lost too much to people like them.

Steelix: Our family and this place are in danger. We must eliminate them!

Rampardos: Then we must group up.

Bastiodon: But what about the leader? What do he says?

Bronzong: We don't have time. We now where they are, and then we attack them.

The nine of them sets a trap for the advancing groups. What will happen to them if they get ambushed? Then the three groups walk towards the way out or the way to a new trap. Outside, with the trainers, they become a little worried, but they thought that the Pokémon had fun.

Sudowoodo: Should we follow the water or not?

Grotle: We should follow the water, that's the way outside.

Staravia: We must go the other way, the way from the water.

Ampipom: Since we're still here, we can find out the secret.

Beautifly: But the trainers might be worried.

Mamoswine: Yeah, then we will never taste the food or poffins, made by Brock and Dawn.

As they start to discuss were to go, the other group seems to be on the move. But is it to freedom, food, trainers or the way to a trap? What will happen when one of the ways is ruined by accident or by someone?

Chimchar: This is bad; we don't have a way to go now.

Squirtle: We follow the water, but we should go the other way then.

Blaziken: We don't have enough power.

Buizel: Those rocks are in the way, but we could go the water way back.

Happiny: But Blaziken and Chimchar can't swim.

Pachirsu: That's bad, right?

It seems that the advancing troops are not advancing at all. They are being trapped, seems to be the plan by the people who liver here. And it begins to be turn dark outside with Ash, Brock, Dawn and May. They take a piece of action, and goes in to look after them.

Piplup: We need me as leader!

Gliscor: Are you trying to be annoying at purpose or something?

Buneary: Pikachu, can I go with you? Everybody else is scary.

Munclax: Hey, I'm nice and do you want some honey?

Pikachu: They are all nice, okay then, maybe not Piplup.

Eevee: He really likes her, right Croagunk?

Croagunk: Love is such a strong word, that only is meant to be said when somebody are.

As Buneary tries to make Pikachu hers, Eevee and Croagunk tries a conversation, that doesn't work. But what is going on with the civilians. Will they toss them out, or make them slaves? As the groups tries to go outside, they are going to a trap and the way back are being harder.

Rhyperior: I will take the first way.

Golem: Then I will take the same way as Rhyperior, just the other way.

Rampardos: I will take the last way, and they will not escape.

Bronzong: What about the master then?

Tyranitar: We shouldn't disturb master and keep on going.

Aggron: And if you don't report, then we will follow.

Bastiodon: No matter what you say, we are there in no time.

Steelix: We must protect our families and that in all cost.

Probopass: Then go, we don't have much time, so go!

Then the chasing has started and Rhyperior, Golem and Rampardos are going after the victims. Who will get caught and will the civilians stay alive? As they walk to there targets, will someone get behind?

Mamoswine: I'm so hungry, and what should I do?

Staravia: Hey listen, do you hear anything?

Grotle: Maybe I'm deaf or anything, but I can't hear anything.

Beautifly: I think someone is watching us.

Rhyperior: And that person would be me! You will not prevail, or hurt our families.

Sudowoodo: You are one of those guardians, and you are going to eliminate us.

Ampipom: Come on, let's show him so moves. Attack!

In a huge battle, Rhyperior manages to take out Staravia and Sudowoodo. But in the end, Rhyperior gets taken down by Focus Punch and Energy Ball. In a shocking way, Rhyperior shines around himself and Staravia and Sudowoodo. Then the gang gets tossed hundreds of meters to the more dangerous way.

Buizel: I need something to drink, can we stop?

Blaziken: But you have to hurry, we can't be ambushed.

Happiny: But we have been ambushed.

Pachirsu: By whom, someone big, tall and ugly?

Golem: So they were right about those outside, they are mean and cruel.

Squirtle: A Golem, I have seen one before, but you are the biggest one.

Chimchar: Stop the chat, and let's defeat him before he takes us down.

As the battle begun, Golem stood up and took Chimchar and tossed him at the ground. After the crushing, he took Blaziken and both of them smashed to the ground. Then he stops moving after Water Pulse and Quick Attack. Then the shinning light that surrounded Rhyperior came around Golem, Blaziken and Chimchar. Then the water flushed them the other way from the exit.

Eevee: I think I hear voices from someone around us.

Piplup: It's us; I didn't know you were so stupid.

Pikachu: Hey Glaceon aren't stupid and I can hear it too.

Buneary: I can hear it too.

Gliscor: You do whatever he likes, Buneary.

Rampardos: I don't care what you like or don't, but stay away from our town.

Munclax: Hey, do you have any food there?

Croagunk: I think he means that we are under attack.

As the other fights, Rampardos Head Smashes Munclax, and hits Piplup when it tried to attack. Then a Shadow Ball and Fire Fang hits Rampardos and it falls down. Then the mysterious light comes around him and Munclax and Piplup. Then a huge wind comes out of nothing and blows them away.

Bronzong: I think they have lost, and that's means it's my turn of action.

Steelix: I will go after them, and I will avenge Rampardos.

Bastiodon: They will quickly discover the city and I will stop them.

Tyranitar: And if you get caught, then it's our turn.

Aggron: But what happen do the others?

Probopass: If they helped to stop them from attacking, they were great. They lost members.

As all of the three groups have lost members, will they lose more members to the mysterious gang who are up to the attack right now? And what happen to the vanished Pokemon? And who is the leader who someone of them is afraid off?

Mamoswine: What happen? First we got caught off guard and we are here?

Grotle: That Rhyperior took Staravia and Sudowoodo, and he disappeared from us.

Beautifly: We have to go back; we have to try and saving them.

Ampipom: No, because we are going to be attacked again, if we don't move.

Bronzong: I think you're right, and you are being attacked for the second time.

After another huge attack from Bronzong, it hits Grotle. The defences to Bronzong makes all the attacks reflect and it bounces back on Ampipom. Then Ice Shard and Silver Wind stops Bronzong and gets defeated. Then they get vanished like the others. And Beautifly and Mamoswine become shocked.

Happiny: Chimchar and Blaziken are both gone?

Squirtle: How can that be possible?

Buizel: They tried to save us, but we should have saved them.

Steelix: How sweet? But criminals can't trick me with that, so prepare for battle!

Pachirsu: Let's go all hyper on this guy!

After a long battle, Golem tosses the unconscious Pachirsu at Buizel. Then a Pound and a Water Gun hits him and makes him faint. Then the familiar light comes around Golem and his victims, and this time, Happiny and Squirtle gets dragged with Golem.

Gliscor: I don't want to make you nervous, but what happened back there?

Croagunk: A big Pokémon attacked us, and took our deeply loved Piplup, and Munclax.

Eevee: We have to save them, and get back.

Pikachu: I agree, but how can we do that? We might be ambushed.

Bastiodon: Who do you think you are? Terrorizing our homes?

Buneary: Stay away from my love cuddling little boyfriend, you freak!

All the attacks that were used, no one hit Bastiodon. Then flashing cannon hit Gliscor, and gets knocked out. Then after several attempts, Eevee gets knocked out and Pikachu uses Volt Tackle to unleash his anger on Bastiodon. Then the light shines and takes Gliscor, Eevee and Bastiodon away. Then suddenly with the remaining attacking Pokémon, Squirtle and Happiny appears.

Tyranitar: So you wanted to destroy our city, and what did you do to Golem?

Happiny: He got attacked us, and he disappeared. And what did you do to our friends?

Aggron: Tyranitar, they are just young ones, and Golem isn't here.

Probopass: No excuses, they took him and I will find them. Aggron, you are guard.

Squirtle: But what did you do to our friends?

As Tyranitar and Probopass go to the remaining ones, will Squirtle and Happiny manage to stay alive? Inside the Mt. Coronet, Ash and May splits up with Dawn and Brock to find the missing Pokemon.

Mamoswine: It's only us left, and we will die because we don't have any food!

Tyranitar: I can see you are power hungry after our civilians.

Beautifly: Can you stop that? We didn't even know who you were, until you arrived!

As the battle continued, Tyranitar got the shinning light even though he didn't get knocked out and Mamoswine and Beautifly got dragged with him. Then it's only Pikachu, Croagunk and Buneary left.

Buneary: Pikachu, don't be sad, you still have …

Croagunk: Pain, the pain by seeing the love of his life left, is painful, something I know.

Probopass: I see that you are all in pain, and I won't let you do that to ours.

Pikachu: You took them away from us, and all of you are in the way!

As the battle started, Probopass stayed calm as Buneary got eliminated. And dodging Croagunk's Brick Breaks and Pikachu's Thunderbolts, Probopass lost to a sneak attack performed by Croagunk. Then everybody with the exception of Pikachu disappeared. As they disappeared, Pikachu got some yellow light around him and then he disappeared as well.

Squirtle: Why do you do this, Aggron?

Aggron: I am one of the nine protectors, and it was my destiny.

Happiny: We can see you don't want to hold us, and we need to find our friends!

As Squirtle and Happiny negotiate, what happen do the others? And as the searching after the missing the missing Pokemon, Ash and May looks after the whole place, by but not with the water. Will everyone be saved?

? : You have failed me, and where is the rest of them?

Tyranitar: We can eliminate them sir.

Probopass: But we miss three of them, and I think I hear footsteps.

Piplup: It had been nice if you let us free so we can beat you guys.

Gliscor: Can't you just keep your mouth out of the way?

Croagunk: You could have used better words.

Munclax: This is a mild story, I hope.

Pachirsu: You are all ruining the moment!

What is the mystery Pokemon up too? Will they escape? And is Pikachu on the move?

Aggron: You have convinced me, and now we must the leader.

Happiny: Good, we don't have much time.

Pikachu: Aggron, you will how us the way, and that fast.

Squirtle: Pikachu, he's on our side and he's one of the good guys now.

As the mysterious leader stands in front of the captured Pokemon, Pikachu and the rest is sneaking around them, and as the mysterious are going to talk to them, they wait for the action to happen.

Staravia: You can't corrupt us, or anything!

Ampipom: You want us to beg for mercy!

Bastiodon: Let the guy talk first, right?

Grotle: We don't care, because we are going too executed anyway.

Mamoswine: Before that, can you give us something to eat?

Croagunk: You are way dramatic.

?: Why do you think that? I just want to ask you some questions!

Blaziken: But why are we tied up like this?

Steelix: That was my fault, sorry boss.

Bronzong: Now let's get this rope away from you.

Tyranitar: I can't let you do that, Bronzong.

As everyone turns to Tyranitar, a big orange beam hits Bronzong and he faints. As Pikachu, Happiny, Squirtle and Aggron looks, they are calm and watches. Steelix and Bastiodon attacks Tyranitar, but get attacked by Golem, Probopass and Rampardos. Steelix and Bastiodon collapsed, and then it was clear target to ?

Chimchar: Hey leader, run away for your life!

?: So you are corrupted, and why's that?

Tyranitar: We got tired of hearing your stupid commands and we formed a group.

Golem: To take you down, and then we have to see your annoying little face.

Buizel: Hey, Rhyperior, attack them!

Eevee: Don't say you are with them?

Rhyperior: I'm sorry, sir, but I agree with them.

Then a big beam hit the mysterious leader, and he fainted. Then a flashing light from the hiding spots to Aggron, Squirtle and Happiny. They saw Pikachu running with full speed against them. And in now time, Pikachu tackled Rhyperior back to the others.

Golem: A little rat?

Probopass: You have no way to hide.

Glaceon: You are alive?

Gliscor: Hey Glaceon, you're talking about the famous Pikachu? Famous Pikachu?

Pikachu: I will not run, and if you touch anyone, I will get you. Now!

That word made Aggron, Squirtle and Happiny to come out. As Ice Beam hit the ropes, Pound and Water Gun hit the rope and everyone was set free. And to fight them, everyone attacked the group of traitors. The traitors jumped against them with all the power they had to defeat them.

Buizel: Water Pulse will wash you away!

Chimchar: Flame Wheel on full power!

Piplup: Whirlpool shows you no one is messing with Piplup!

Grotle: Energy Ball on full power!

Blaziken: Sky Uppercut coming from nothing!

Staravia: Brave Bird, effective as ever!

Sudowoodo: Take Down charged is coming!

Pachirsu: Quick Attack is the most powerful here!

Munclax: Solarbeam with full sun charge!

Mamoswine: Ice Shard is cold and fast as anything!

Happiny: Pound, a heart breaking attack!

Squirtle: Bubble is on its way!

Buneary: Bounce is coming from the sky!

Gliscor: X-Scissor on the way!

Ampipom: Focus Punch on its worst!

Beautifly: Silver Wind in full speed!

Croagunk: Brick Break, a powerful attack!

Eevee: Shadow Ball, all its anger inside!

Pikachu: Thunderbolt, electric hits!

As the attacks hit them, everyone became exhausted. But Tyranitar was still standing, and he uses Hyper Beam to hit Eevee. And after getting blasted, Eevee didn't move, and Pikachu used all the electricity and anger to unleash Volt Tackle and Tyranitar used Giga Impact to make both of them collide. Then Tyranitar fainted and Pikachu was still standing. Then Pikachu collapsed. Then some time after, Pikachu woke up.

Grotle: You're awake!

Gliscor: We were so concerned, and Eevee was so afraid for you.

Pikachu: Eevee, is she alright?

Piplup: Hey, you own somebody an excuse?

Happiny: Who?

Ampipom: It's properly Buneary.

Buneary: Piplup, I'm over Pikachu because I have seen someone else. So stop worrying.

Staravia: Well, that's a big shocker.

Squirtle: Can you give Pikachu some space here? He needs to talk to Eevee.

As Pikachu walked to Eevee, she looked at him and smiled. The eyes made Pikachu paralyze, and Eevee began to talk. As they talked, then Pikachu hugged Eevee.

Mamoswine: They really hug weird.

Munclax: Everything can happen, and I'm hungry.

Croagunk: Love and food match, I can see.

As everyone were standing in front of ?, he began to talk to them.

Grotle: I think we should go now.

Chimchar: Yeah, since we are missing, and who are you?

?: I am the wish Pokemon, Jirachi! I think someone of you know me.

Ampipom: Have you seen us?

Blaziken: He must know Pikachu, Beautifly and me.

As they began to faint for seeing a legendary, soon everyone wake up.

Piplup: This is a real shocker, but since we saved you, you will give us a wish?

Jirachi: Yes, and you will be sent back to your trainers.

Gliscor: But what will the wish be?

Happiny: Since Pikachu saved us, I think he should wish something.

Pikachu: Okay, but its private.

And then suddenly after Pikachu's talk, everyone began to disappear. With the trainers, Ash and May arrived with the hole, but they didn't see it. Then May fell down, but got saved from Ash. Then Brock and Dawn appeared. Then everyone arrived, and they jumped at the trainers. Pikachu who ran with Eevee ran in Ash's hands. At the camp, everyone were sitting there and talked.

Gliscor: I lost, so here's your food, Piplup.

Chimchar: Somebody said that true love was at the Mt. Coronet.

Ampipom: But they were wrong, right?

Buneary: But why are Ash and May sitting with the water?

Beautifly: And they look at something that is shaped like hearts.

Mamoswine: That must be the Luvdisc!

Munclax: That means Piplup owns the food to Gliscor, but can I get it?

Sudowoodo: You got that in the face, Piplup.

Piplup: I never lose, it's properly fakes made by you!

Eevee: Can't you just shut up?

Grotle: Did you hear that, Gliscor? She has guts!

Buizel: But where's Pikachu?

Staravia: Shall I search after him?

Happiny: No, maybe he wants to be alone.

Pachirsu: He's properly with Eevee.

Blaziken: But Eevee is with us.

Squirtle: But where is her?

Croagunk: Good thing they don't know.

As the Pokemon talked and thought were Pikachu was, he was sitting with Jirachi. At the cliff, they saw Brock made food, Dawn trying to make her hair perfect and Ash and May sitting with the water. And Piplup mad at everyone.

Jirachi: You're very selfish, you gave your wish for Luvdisc to appear to make destiny.

Pikachu: Wish can't by happiness, and I wanted destiny to decide. That's what this is about.

Okay, it's over, and now I can go to bed. What do you think? And remember to subscribe to this and my Multishipping story.

See you next time!


End file.
